A mobile computing or communication device (e.g., a smartphone, cell phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) may display status indicators associated with various system resources. For example a device may display a battery-shaped power meter that graphically depicts how much power remains in a battery included in the device; as power is consumed by the device, the power meter may change shape or character (e.g., the power meter may appear less “shaded” or filled-in as power is consumed). As another example, the device may display an antenna-shaped graphic having a number of “bars” that depict a relative strength of a signal that the device is capable of receiving from a corresponding wireless communication network; a stronger signal may be associated with more bars in the antenna graphic, and a weaker signal may be associated with fewer bars in the antenna graphic. As another example, the device may display various icons to depict a mode that the device is in. In particular, a telephone-shaped icon with wavy lines on either side may indicate a courtesy mode; an automobile-shaped icon may indicate a driving mode (e.g., one in which the device is configured to receive voice commands from a user).